


Kiss Me at the Top

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Seeing as this is Stiles’ first time at a fair, there area lotof things that he wants to do. Mostly, he wants to ride the Ferris Wheel and kiss Derek at the very top. He doesn’t care how cliche and sappy it may be. He wants to kiss his boyfriend—which wow, Stiles still gets a little thrill even thinking the term—at the very top of the wheel and it’s going to beawesome.





	Kiss Me at the Top

“Derek! Oh god, Derek c’mon!” Stiles says, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grabbing for Derek’s hand as soon as he sees the ride he wants.

He misses Derek’s hand twice, too excited to look down. Derek links their fingers together, though, so Stiles doesn't have to worry about it. It means he can keep staring at the Ferris Wheel, completely enraptured. He’s never before been on a Ferris Wheel before, but that doesn’t mean he hasn't always wanted to.

Seeing as this is Stiles’ first time at a fair, there are  _ a lot _ of things that he wants to do. Mostly, he wants to ride the Ferris Wheel and kiss Derek at the very top. He doesn’t care how cliche and sappy it may be. He wants to kiss his boyfriend—which  _ wow _ , Stiles still gets a little thrill even thinking the term—at the very top of the wheel and it’s going to be  _ awesome _ .

“Really, Stiles? The Ferris Wheel?” Jackson says and his voice is mocking, but Stiles doesn't care.

“Oh bite me, Whittemore. I’m not going to get you ruin my fun!” Stiles shouts back, dragging Derek away from their friends. It’s not like they need to stick together anyway.

The line to the Ferris Wheel isn’t long, not this early in the afternoon and it only takes them a few moments of waiting before they can climb into a car. Stiles slides in first and Derek wastes no time with settling close, pressing their bodies together. Stiles smiles to himself when Derek takes his hand again, and he leans into Derek’s shoulder.

The ride to the top is slow, but Stiles doesn’t mind. One of his favourite things to do with Derek is sit in silence. It isn’t something that Stiles is able to do often. His mind is often moving too fast for him to settle, but being with Derek helps, soothes something in him that helps him quiet his mind and still his body.

Derek turns before they reach the top, and Stiles is stuck staring at how the sun hits his eyes, turns them into a fucking kaleidoscope—the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. The kiss is soft, a dry press of lips and still it makes Stiles’ belly fill with warmth. He hopes he never gets used to Derek’s kisses, just, so they always feel as overwhelming as they do now.

Kissing  _ Derek Hale _ is still a little surreal. During the two years of high school Stiles spent pining from afar, he had imagined moments like this countless times. So now that it’s happened, that he gets to kiss Derek whenever he wants, it always feels just a little too good to be true. It  _ is _ true, though, and Stiles is reminded of that when Derek places a warm hand on his thigh.

Stiles gets back with the program, sucks Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and nips at it in the way he knows Derek likes. That thought makes him smile into it, that he and Derek have been together for long enough—only a few months now, but longer than Stiles ever thought he would get—that he knows how to kiss Derek to make the other boy breathe heavier, how to suck at Derek’s tongue to have him moaning.

He doesn't do that now though, it isn’t the time, and he gets the kiss gentle, loses himself in the soft glide of their lips. He smiles into it, heart feeling more full than he can ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to post this twice at work yesterday and it wouldn't let me :(


End file.
